


Driven: An Always Human Story

by Kayda_Tiger



Category: Always Human (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayda_Tiger/pseuds/Kayda_Tiger
Summary: There is a lot Sunati feels she has to make up for after all she had been gone for a year. Taking Austen to a parade and festivities was just the start. Watch as Sunati tries her best to make up for missing time with her girlfriend Austen.





	Driven: An Always Human Story

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Walkingnorth I am only barrowing them. Thank you Walkingnorth for your amazing comic I hope all you fans enjoy this story.

The sun is shinning as she took a deep breathe in before sliding into the kitchen chair. Sunati glanced at the time and sighed it was too early to call. She sighed and decided to grab herself some breakfast as she waited for a more decent hour to call. She started to eat her breakfast when a call came in. She stared dazed and quickly answered it and coughed from eating to fast.

 **“You ate too fast again didn't you?”** Austen asked with a scolding giggle Sunati cleared her throat and gave a watery smile.

 **“Y-yeah."** Sunati coughed out.

 **“What have I told you about that?”** Austen asked shaking her head.

 **“So not fair I thought you would be up later."** Sunati whined putting down her spoon.

“ **No way! You promised I am so not letting you forget.”** Austen says with narrowed eyes **“You forgot didn't you?”**

 **“N-no I didn't the event is still like four hours away right?"** Sunati asked glancing at the time hoping it was right.

 **“Just making sure. You are pretty forgetful.”** Austen teased and Sunati leveled a playful glare at her.

 **“I am not.”** She protests.

 **“Sure, see you when you get here. Love you.”** Austen says smirking.

Sunati grinned wide **“Love you too.”** She replies ending the call. She really hoped Austen would like the parades and stuff Sunati after all had only caught a glimpse of them once but that was way too long ago for her to remember what she saw besides the colors. Not to mention the really awesome firework show after. Sunati was secretly hoping to get a kiss by the firework light. If every thing went as planned there was going to be more than one kiss and not just by firework light she just thought it would be a romantic moment to kiss. She giggled at that and finished eating then got ready even though the event was still a while away vendors will be open way beforehand. Sunati wanted to walk around aimlessly with her girlfriend while looking at the vendors and what they are selling. Maybe she will find something that she could get for Austen just because she wanted to. A smile crept across her face as she thought about that. She after all had a year to make up for in things like that even though it had been an amazing year it had also put them to the test Sunati was just glad that they had passed the test together.

 

Snapping back to the here and now she gathered what she needed then headed out the door with a smile on her face. She looked up at the sky and realized the sun was not fully up yet. She was almost crying for the lost time then took a deep breathe remembering her plans. With a small nod to herself she was off to pick up Austen, it did not take all that long, she had her mind on the lost time anyway. She walked up to the door and knocked.

 **"Who is there?"** Austen asks.

 **"It is me Sunati I have come pick you up. You ready?"** Sunati asks.

 **"Yea just hang on a minute."** Austen calls back. Sunati shrugged and leaned against the wall waiting. Not two minutes had passed when the doors whooshed open and Sunati was grinning with a tease on the tip of her tongue. But, it never made it passed her lips she was too busy gawking at her girlfriend. Austen is in a pretty little blue dress that just made her look amazing. **"Sunati? Hello? Oh my gosh the dress looks awful doesn't it?"** Austen asks starting to look rather panicked and embarrassed she turned to go back in Sunati shook her head to snap out of her trans like state then quickly but, gently grabbed her arm.

" **What? No you look amazing. So amazing I literally lost the ability to talk."** Sunati assures her gently.

 **"R-Really?"** Austen asks with a blush Sunati could not help but grin and nod her head enthusiastically. Austen grinned back then hugged her close. **"Thank you. Let's go!"** Austen says half dragging a grinning Sunati behind.


End file.
